


#43

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Derek and Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, prompt list, sterek, stiles and derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: #43- "You have no idea how much I want you right now."





	#43

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr requested #43 with Sterek.

Sunday mornings are Derek’s favorite.

Stiles gets back from school on Friday’s, spending the night with his dad and lunch with him before he goes off to the station. Then, around 3, he trots up the stairs to the loft and spends the rest of the day with Derek. Sometimes they go out, sometimes they stay in, they always falling onto the couch or bed in a tangle of limbs with clothes scattered about the floor.

He walks up Sunday mornings, hours later than his usual 6 AM wake up, to Stiles pressed to his, usually naked. Sometimes, Derek eases him awake peppering his face with light kissed other times he slow strokes him until he’s grunting and rolling his hips and thrusting up into his hand; never waking up until just before coming, something Derek finds fascinating considering he’s awake the minute Stiles’ hands are on him.

This particular morning, happened to mark 1 year that they’ve been together; while he knows Stiles would greatly appreciate a morning blow job to wake him up, Derek’s has other plans for the morning; there’s plenty of time for the other stuff later.

He eases Stiles off him, the boy is basically an octopus and clings to every inch of him. He manages to slip from his limbs, rolling off the bed and getting to his feet. He pulls on a pair of sweats and pads across the loft to the kitchen.

Stiles stirs about 20 minutes later, slowly stretching and arching off the bed with and obnoxious groan. Derek shakes his head from his place over the stove, sliding the last few slices of French toast onto a plate before bring them to the table and setting them down beside the bowl of home fries and plate of bacon.

Stiles slide out of bed, taking a few steps toward the aroma of breakfast wafting through the apartment.

“Pants.” Derek tells him without looking at him, pouring 2 cups of coffee for them and setting them next to their empty plate.

“No fun.” Stiles whine, pulling a pair of Derek’s flannel sleep pants from the drawer under the bed.

“There’s how breakfast and hot coffee. Emphasis on the word _hot_. Do you really want to sit at the table naked?” He smiles down at Stiles when he slips his arms around his waist from behind.

Stiles presses his lips to Derek’s shoulder. “You have a point, I _guess_.”

Derek twists in his arms, placing his hands on the side of his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. “Mm, morning.”

“Morning.” Stiles grins, hugging his arms around the wolf and looking at the table. “You made breakfast.”

Derek kisses his temple, guiding him to the tables with his hand on his lower back. “Happy anniversary.”

Stiles beamed up at Derek as he sat down and the man pushed in his chair. He grabbed his arm before he stepped away, pulling his down and bringing their lips together. “Happy anniversary.” Derek smiled down at him, carding his fingers through his hair before sitting down next to him. “This smells amazing, Der.”

Shrugging, Derek dropped a few pieces on his plate and stacking a pile on Stiles’. “It’s just French toast, nothing fancy.”

“But I _love_ French toast.” Stiles cuts a piece, sticking it in his mouth. He rolls his eyes, slumping back into his and groaning. “Oh, my god. Derek, I fucking love you.”

Derek chuckled, cutting into his own breakfast. “You just love me for my food, admit it.”

“I mean, it’s true. You’ve figured me all out, has nothing to do with how you treat my dad and look out for him while I’m at school. Or how you remember my favorite type of cookie, or the recipe for my mom’s mac and cheese she made me when I had a bad day. I mean, I’ve never come home after a stressful week of finals to find a pot of that in my fridge. I never get packages at school, with books you thought I might like or newly released comics. You’re a total dick to me all the time, you never text me in the middle of the day, timing it perfectly so I get it right before I start a test. I love you, solely for culinary skills. Nothing more.”

Derek rolls his eyes, though there’s a smile on his face. “You’re an idiot.”

“Oh, you let’s not for get that body. Let me lean back a minute and objectify you. You’re practically a God, both in physique and in the bedroom.” Stiles wags his eyebrows at him.

“Eat your breakfast, then we can talk about the bedroom.”

Stiles winked at Derek, slathering his French toast with butter and drowning it in syrup. He set to work devouring the stack, unable to pace himself as he became lost in the warm, rich, cinnamon taste; an explosion of flavor hitting his tongue with each bite. He moans, licking as syrup that dripped from his lips.

Derek watched him, eyebrows raised up to his hair line.

Stiles looked up at him, mouth full and chin dripping maple syrup. “Wha?” He questions, the word mumbled around the food shoved in his mouth.

Derek blinked, shaking his head as he cut into his own pieces. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.” He said dryly, taking a bite of his French toast.

Stiles perked up, crumbs stuck to his chin and mouth still working on the last forkful he shoved in. “Really?” He mumbled.

Derek looked back up to him, staring blankly at him for a moment. “Just…eat your breakfast.” He sighs, shaking his head. “You’re taking a shower before we go out.” Stiles makes a questioning noise, having taken another big bite. “You’ve just syrup on your chest. And your ear? How the _hell_ did you get it on your ear?”

“So…” Stiles chews, swallowing his mouthful. “We’re _not_ having sex?”

“You’re covered in syrup.”

Stiles flicks up an eyebrow. “So that’s a _maybe_?”

Derek groaned, leaning back in his chair and coving his face with his hand. “I swear, if you get sticky shit all over my sheets _again_.”

“It’s a_ yes_!” Stiles jumps up, throwing his legs over Derek and straddling him.

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this "series" is a link to the prompt list.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr, WolfMadeFromAsh.


End file.
